This Christmas Together Screenplay
by Tigrin
Summary: Jim's 7 years old and Christmas is coming soon... but when Jim's father is put out of work, the Hawkins family starts to fall apart. Will Jim get his one wish this Christmas? SCREENPLAY version


Author: K. Haggerty / Tigrin  
Contact: / AIM: OPotterYouRotter  
Date: Fall 2004  
Rated: PG (For language and some thematic elements)  
Genre: General/Drama  
Summary: Set around the time Jim is 7 years old, the Christmas before Leland leaves. The story begins a few weeks before Christmas. Jim is still a relatively happy boy, but he's aware his family is starting to fall apart. Leland is rather short-sighted when it comes to his family. But when Leland falls ill and is put off work for two weeks before Christmas, things become especially strained for the Hawkins family, and Jim will try anything to help his father - which could be his last chance. Mostly a family drama that explores how Jim changes towards how he is in the movie as well as Leland's personality and why he takes off.  
This is the screenplay version of the original story I wrote in 2002. It is formatted for the screen and several scenes and dialogue have been added or revamped.  
Disclaimer: All characters, places, names, etc. are © Disney, and based on the movie as well as associated books (The Art of, Jim's Journal, etc.). Some events are based on research done of 18th century Industrial Revolution England. Only the original characters (The Rileys, Samson, Thomas, Bleacher, Kent, etc.) are of my own creation, but are based heavily on Disney's property all the same. I am making no sort of profit off of this fanfic; it is merely out of personal interest. The poem "Looking Forward" is by Robert Louis Stevenson from his book A Children's Garden of Verses.

* * *

T H I S C H R I S T M A S T O G E T H E R

FADE IN:

EXT. MONTRESSOR – NIGHT

The last bit of sun sinks behind a horizon of plateau tops. Camera PULLS OUT wide to reveal entire town of BENBOW from high up. Slowly PULL IN to THE BENBOW INN sitting over a canyon.

On the steps of the inn, 7-year-old JIM Hawkins sits watching the sunset, waiting. Camera settles in front of him. Behind him the DOOR OPENS. We see a pair of feet. Jim twists around to look up at his mother SARAH Hawkins. ANGLE UPWARDS to her face.

SARAH  
(concerned)  
Jim, dear, it's time to comeinside… it's getting late, you'll  
catch your death of cold out here.

ANGLE DOWNWARDS from Sarah's P.O.V. to Jim.

JIM  
(pouting)  
But Mom… Daddy's not home yet.

CLOSE UP of Sarah's face looking pensively out at the horizon. She looks back down to her son and then CLOSES THE DOOR. Camera FOLLOWS her as she settles down behind him, pulling him into her lap. Sarah sets her chin on Jim's head with a SIGH.

SARAH  
Daddy should be home soon… we'll  
wait for him together, okay?

JIM  
(smiling)  
'Kay.

Camera PULLS OUT wide.

FADE TO SCREEN BLACK

INT. BENBOW INN – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

From Jim's P.O.V., who is sleeping on a couch against the wall. Slowly FADE IN SOUNDS of FIRE CRACKLING, and the VOICES of SARAH and LELAND Hawkins.

SARAH (V.O.)  
… He was up for hours waiting for  
you, Leland, sitting outside in  
the cold… where have you been?

LELAND (V.O.)  
(exasperated)  
We've been through this already.  
I've had to stay overtime at work;  
we need that extra money. There's  
been cutbacks, they're closing off  
a new level every day…

BLURRY FOCUS from Jim's P.O.V. from black to SILHOUETTES of Sarah and Leland standing against firelight. We see only the fuzzy figures of Leland pacing, Sarah standing.

SARAH  
I understand that, but… we need you  
here. You can't keep doing this…  
think of how it's affecting your son…  
how it affects us.

LELAND  
(stopping his pacing)  
But… please, Sarah, listen to me…  
if I lose my job, all we've got is  
the Inn… we won't be able to live  
off of that, can't you see?

SARAH  
Maybe we won't, but that's  
something we'll face together  
when it comes. For now you have to  
think about what's most important…  
you don't even notice your own son  
anymore. He loves you so much, but  
all he ever sees is your back.  
You have to decide if these couple  
extra credits are more important  
than losing your family.

LELAND  
(coldly, turning  
towards Jim)  
I am thinking about what's most  
important.

SARAH  
Most important to who, Leland?

Leland doesn't answer. HEAVY FOOTSTEPS as Leland approaches Jim. ANGLE UP to Leland, FILLING UP FRAME.

LELAND  
(picking up Jim,  
whispering)  
Good morning, my solar flare.

JIM  
(sleepily)  
Daddy… you're home…

Jim smiles up at his father. Camera PULLS OUT to show Leland holding Jim, heading towards stairs.

JIM  
(continuing)  
I waited for you.

LELAND  
Mommy told me you did… what did  
you see in the stars?

Leland climbs stairs holding Jim, MOVING OUT OF FRAME. Jim's voice prattling about his day FADES OUT as they move upstairs.

PAN TO Sarah watching the two disappear. She sighs. FOLLOW as Sarah moves over to the couch and sinks down into it, holding an OLD BLANKET of Jim's that he had been sleeping under.

INT. JIM'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

WIDE SHOT of Leland tucking in Jim. PULL IN on Jim.

JIM  
(gesturing wildly)  
… and then, out of nowhere, this  
BIG ship came swooping down, right  
over my head! It was huge! It was  
two – no – five times the size of  
our house! I wanted to go after it  
but Mommy said no, of course. She  
said- she said- Daddy, are you  
listening?

Pan to Leland, who is startled out of thought.

LELAND  
Huh? Oh… yes, of course, Jim,  
I'm listening.

JIM  
She said, James Pleiades Hawkins,  
You're not to go near those ships,  
you hear me? There are very  
important, rich people on those  
ships, and they don't want a kid  
around causing any trouble! I  
promised I'd be good, I just  
wanted to look, but she said no.  
But aww, it was so cool, you  
should have seen it!

LELAND  
(distracted)  
Yeah… I should have…

JIM  
(haughtily)  
One day, I'm going to have  
one of those ships all to  
myself! And I'll look at it  
as much as I want! And fly it,  
too! I'll fly it all over the  
etherium! And all those important,  
rich people will come to me and  
my ship! Don't you think so,  
Daddy? Don't you think I'll have  
a ship like that?

LELAND  
Jim…

JIM  
Well, maybe not just like it,  
mine will be much better…

LELAND  
Jim, it's time to go to sleep now…

JIM  
Aww, do I have to? I'm not sleepy!

LELAND  
Yes, you do, and yes, you are.  
Mommy says so.

JIM  
(muttering)  
One day, I'm going to sleep  
whenever I want, too…

LELAND  
But not today. Good night, Jim.  
Leland bends towards Jim, hesitates, and pats the headboard instead.

JIM  
(settling in)  
'Night, Daddy.

Leland turns and walks to the door. FOCUS ON Leland from the front.

JIM  
I love you!

Leland stops, hesitates.

LELAND  
I love you, too.

He steps out of frame.

INT. JIM'S BEDROOM – MORNING

Outside the curtains of Jim's window the morning is dark and threatening rain. Pale light fills the room.

We see Jim sleeping soundly. Slowly he stirs, opens his eyes and looks at the empty doorway. He slides out of bed and begins to stumble towards his dresser. We see his floor littered with old, secondhand toys and storybooks. He narrowly avoids tripping on them in his drowsiness.

JIM  
(thinking aloud  
to himself)  
I better clean this up later,  
Before Mommy throws a fit…

INT. BENBOW INN – DINING ROOM

We see the last section of stairs. Changed into his day clothes, Jim hops down into frame, pulling on his last sock. He loses balance and trips the last few steps, hitting the landing in a backwards sprawl. CUT TO the Inn's few guests sitting at round tables, all of whom are staring at Jim. PAUSE, CUT BACK to Jim.

JIM  
(smiling sheepishly)  
Good morning!

He quickly picks himself up and makes a short bow. The Inn guests mutter a return greeting and look away. FOLLOW as Jim skips over to the BAR in the top right corner.

Sarah stands behind the counter, arms full of cleaning rags and glasses. She sees Jim approaching and sighs in relief.

SARAH  
Jim! Thank goodness.  
A glass attempts to escape the pile and she fumbles for it. She scrambles to put the glasses all on the counter.

SARAH  
(continuing)  
Will you help Mommy out and take  
these dishes to the kitchen?

Sarah jerks her head towards a pile of dishes in a BOX on the floor.

JIM  
'Kay!

He hobbles over to the box. Pulling up the long sleeves of his shirt, he grabs each end of the box – not without difficulty, as it's almost the same size he is – and we FOLLOW as he carries it awkwardly past the swinging door into the kitchen.

INT. BENBOW INN – KITCHEN

Jim steps up onto a short stool, and dumps the dirty dishes into the industrial sink with a splash and a loud clatter. Jim winces and jumps down off the stool, dropping the box. He rubs his nose with the sleeve of his shirt as he STEPS OUT of the kitchen.

INT. BENBOW INN – DINING ROOM

We see Sarah serving an INN GUEST, a bulky old Benbonian woman with a toad-like face fixed into a scowl. The alien's eyes narrow as Jim comes up and TUGS on his mother's apron.

JIM  
I'm done, Mom.

We see Jim from Sarah's P.O.V.; he is splotched with soapy water. Sarah ROLLS HER EYES.

SARAH  
Thank you, Jim… now, will you  
Help the other guests with break-  
fast? And please, try not to  
spill anything else on your  
clothes!

Jim giggles and runs off. We see him saying good morning personally to the OTHER GUESTS: an alien with a trunk-like nose and spectacles pouring over thick books, and a Benbonian mother with twins, a boy and a girl.

Jim approaches the SCHOLAR alien.

JIM  
Good morning, mister! Would you  
like me to get you anything?

SCHOLAR  
(without looking  
up from his book)  
No no no, that's quite alright,  
young man. Now please, shoo!

Undaunted, Jim approaches the Benbonian TWINS.

TWIN BOY  
Hallo!

TWIN GIRL  
Hallo!

JIM  
Good morning!

TWIN BOY  
(holding a  
toy drum)  
Would you like to hear the songs  
we learned?

TWIN GIRL  
(clutching a  
flute)  
They're really quite good!

MOTHER  
(warningly)  
Now children…

TWIN BOY  
Oh come on, Mum!

TWIN GIRL  
We just want to play a little  
while!

TWINS  
Please?

MOTHER  
(begrudgingly)  
Oh, alright. But keep it down!

Jim stands back as the twins kick up the tune.

TWIN BOY  
"When I am grown to man's estate  
I shall be very proud and great  
And tell the other girls and boys  
Not to meddle with my toys"

They laugh and start to dance. Jim joins in, until the song ends.

TWIN BOY  
(to Jim)  
Hey, do you know any stories?

JIM  
(hesitates)  
Well…

TWIN GIRL  
Oh please, tell us!

MOTHER  
Children, he doesn't have to if  
He doesn't want to…

TWINS  
Aww…

JIM  
Well… I do know one… it's my  
favorite, ever since I was  
really little.

TWIN BOY  
What is it?

The OTHER GUESTS begin to PULL UP around Jim. Sarah stands back, surprised and amused. Jim climbs up to sit on the TABLE and clears his throat theatrically. We see him telling the story. Time passes.

JIM  
(gesturing)  
… And then, out of nowhere,  
Flint and his band of blood-  
thirsty pirates swooped in on  
the unsuspecting galleon! Flint  
looted the ship, gathered up  
All the treasure, and poof!

Jim leaps to his feet and the audience flinches in rapt surprise.

JIM  
Flint, his pirates, and all the  
treasure disappeared! But it's  
said that Flint hid his plunder  
on Treasure Planet, where the  
loot of a thousand worlds is  
piled high, waiting for someone  
to claim it.

He concludes with a smirk as the audience applauds. Sarah wraps her arms around Jim's shoulders, smiling.

SCHOLAR  
(clearing his  
throat)  
Hrumph, a remarkable son you  
have, Mrs. Hawkins, and a fine  
Inn if I might add.

There is a general murmur of assent.

SCHOLAR  
(continuing)  
Will young master Hawkins be a  
miner like his father? A fine  
occupation for such a determined  
and hard-working young lad.

JIM  
(shaking his  
head)  
Nope! I'm gonna be a spacer!  
I'm gonna have my own ship one  
day, and I'll fly all over the  
etherium with my crew… and one  
day, I'm gonna find Treasure  
Planet!

The guests laugh.

MOTHER  
And quite an imagination, too!  
If only all youth had dreams  
That great…

TWIN BOY  
I'm gonna be a pirate!

He swipes at his sister with an imaginary cutlass, one eye shut and hobbling as if on a peg leg.

MOTHER  
(flabbergasted)  
You most certainly will not!

The children laugh and get caught up in an imaginary game of pirates.

INT. BENBOW INN – DINING ROOM – NOON

The morning passes and the guests are gone. We see Jim going around the tables stacking dishes. He gathers a dangerously large pile, and we FOLLOW as he carefully makes his way through the swinging door into the kitchen.

INT. BENBOW INN – KITCHEN

From Jim's P.O.V. we see Sarah washing dishes. She glances at Jim as he comes in.

SARAH  
(slightly flustered)  
Oh, here, let me get that-

She quickly takes the PILE OF DISHES from Jim's hands. He steadies himself, wiping his hands on his sides. She tips the dishes into the sink and speaks without looking at him.

SARAH  
Really, I don't know where I'd be  
without you, Jim. Thank you for  
entertaining the guests this  
morning.

JIM  
Aww, it was nothin'. I liked them,  
they were nice.

Jim uses the short stool to hoist himself up onto the counter beside the sink. He sits with his feet dangling off the edge, watching his mother wash the dishes.

JIM  
(continuing)  
I had lots of fun playing with  
those kids… do think they could  
be my friends?

Sarah glances at Jim, then turns her attention back to the dishes.

SARAH  
(cautiously)  
Well, honey… I don't know how  
long they're going to be around…  
you shouldn't get too attached  
to them.

Jim bows his head, swinging his feet in rhythm.

JIM  
(disappointed)  
Oh… Mom?

SARAH  
Yes?

JIM  
Do you think I'll ever have  
friends?

Sarah turns her head sharply to regard her son. Her mouth opens as if she's struggling to find a response. She sets the dish she is holding in the sink and turns towards him.

SARAH  
What makes you say that?

JIM  
Oh… I dunno… it's just… I don't  
really have anyone to play with…  
the kids at school are mean to me.

SARAH  
(concerned)  
They're mean to you? What do they  
do?

Jim pulls at his shirt nervously and looks around, as if the children he is talking about might be listening.

JIM  
They… they say things… bad things…  
sometimes they push me. I can  
hear them whispering when I'm  
around them. They won't lemme  
play with them, or talk to them…

Jim sniffs. Sarah stares for a moment, taking this in.

SARAH  
They push you? Oh, honey… what  
do they say? What kind of bad  
things?

JIM  
They call me names… they call me  
a… a loser… and they say bad  
things about Dad. They say I  
should drop out of school and  
go work in the mines with Dad.

SARAH  
(upset)  
Jim…

Sarah sweeps up Jim into a hug. He makes little reaction, except to hold on to her arms.

JIM  
Mom, why are they so mean to me?  
What's wrong with Dad?

Sarah lets go of Jim, studying him.

SARAH  
Well… those kids just don't know  
how wonderful you are… You're very  
gifted, Jim… they just haven't seen  
that about you yet.

JIM  
But what about Dad?

SARAH  
(biting her lip)  
Your father…. Well… he's a  
hard-working man just like  
anyone else's dad. He's just  
not as respected for what he  
does is all… he…

VOICE(off-screen,  
calling)  
Hello? Anyone present?

SARAH  
(looks up to  
the door)  
Oh… I'm sorry, Jim, someone is  
here… yes, I'll be right there!

Sarah steps back, wiping her hands on a towel, and makes her way out of the kitchen. Jim watches her, swinging his legs. He jumps down and follows, and we FOLLOW him out into the DINING ROOM.

INT. BENBOW INN – DINING ROOM

From Jim's P.O.V. we see Sarah greeting two new guests. Jim steps closer but stays at a distance, by a table. Both guests, one tall and one short, are obscured by thick coats, which are soaked with rain.

SARAH  
Here, let me help you with that.

Sarah reaches for the coats as the guests pull them off, hanging them on the coat rack by the door.

CARLITO  
(with obvious Spanish  
accent)  
Gracías, my lady.

We get a better look of what the two guests actually look like. Both appear much like greyhounds standing on their hind legs; both are covered in very short, steel blue fur. Round, deeply blue eyes glance around the DINING ROOM. Their long muzzles are set into grins, and floppy ears poke through their white wigs. They are both rather well-dressed in 18th century period clothing. The taller figure is a man roughly middle-aged, and the shorter is a young boy about Jim's age.

SARAH  
Please, you're welcome to sit  
down.

As if cued, Jim pulls out two chairs and hurries forward to take the baggage from the aliens' hands. As Jim draws near, the boy, Poquito, smiles. Jim smiles back shyly. The father, Carlito, nods at Jim as he sits down.

CARLITO  
We hope you not bothered we  
stay a bit, señorita?

The son scrambles into the chair next to his father. Jim stands and stares, baggage in hand.

CARLITO  
(continuing)  
My son and I, we heard of the Inn  
at the docks of the village and  
we thought it a place nice to  
stay while the shop is being  
readied?

Sarah comes up beside Jim.

SARAH  
Of course, sir, you and your son  
are very welcome here.

CARLITO  
(grinning)  
Bueno! We will only stay a few  
nights, yes? Ah, my name is  
Carlito Riley, and I am opening  
a… what would you call it?  
Metalworking? Yes, a shop of  
metalworking with my son, Poquito.  
Carlito gestures to his son, who grins widely.

SARAH  
Nice to meet you, Mr. Riley.  
She holds out her hand, which Riley clasps and shakes gently.

SARAH  
(continuing)  
I'm Sarah Hawkins, and this  
here is my son, Jim. Jim, can  
you say hello to our guests?

JIM  
Hello…

CARLITO  
Well, hola, Jaime! You should  
show Poquito around, he is  
needing a friend here.

Jim perks up at the mention of a friend. He smiles and nods. Sarah looks down at Jim.

SARAH  
Jim, will you take the luggage  
up and show the Rileys to  
their room?

JIM  
(nodding)  
'Kay.

Jim gets a better grip of the luggage and begins to haul it towards the stairs. Poquito and Carlito follow, Poquito right next to Jim. We FOLLOW from behind.

POQUITO  
Hi! My name is Poquito! My dad  
and I just moved here. He  
doesn't speak Galactic nearly as  
well as I do, but that's because  
I speak it perfectly! Don't you  
think so? But that's okay, Dad's  
getting kinda old you know, you  
can't blame him. You sure do have  
a nice house. This is your house,  
right? Does it always rain here?  
It didn't rain much back home,  
It was always hot there, it was  
terrible in the summer, it was  
so hot, is it hot here in the  
summer? Hey, do you talk? Do you  
like it here? Do you…

The sound of Poquito's voice FADES OUT as the camera stops at the bottom of the stairs, and the three climb up OUT OF FRAME.

INT. BENBOW INN – DINING ROOM – EVENING

Jim sits with his chin on his knees in front of a heating stove, watching the flames inside. The OLD BLANKET is wrapped around his shoulders, and he toys absentmindedly with the fringes. His eyes begin to water and he buries his face in the blanket. In the background are the sounds of Carlito and Sarah conversing. We see Poquito's HAND settle on Jim's shoulder. Jim jerks his head up to look at Poquito.

POQUITO  
(voice trembling)  
Hey, Jimmy…

Poquito puts his hands behind his back and rocks back and forth on his heels.

POQUITO  
(continuing)  
Are you crying?

Jim opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by a slamming noise. CAMERA JERKS over to door, where Leland is stepping in out of the rain. Leland quickly shuts the door. There is a momentary silence. We see that Leland is drenched with rain and his clothing and face are smudged with coal. He slouches from fatigue.

JIM  
Daddy!

Jim scrambles off the floor and runs over to his father, arms upheld. Leland gives Jim a weak smile and looks up at Carlito, Poquito, and Sarah. Sarah stands above Carlito's table as if in shock. She snaps out of it and hurries over to Leland.

SARAH  
Leland Hawkins, you're soaked!

Sarah tugs Leland's JACKET out of his hands and the CAP off of his head, throwing them both on the coat rack. She shoos at him.

SARAH  
Go upstairs and change before you  
catch pneumonia or some ungodly  
disease! Good heavens…

LELAND  
(flustered)  
Yes, of course, Sarah, I was just  
about…

He jerks away and begins to trudge up the stairs. We go back to Jim, who drops his arms to his sides as he watches Leland climb out of sight. He slumps back to his spot by the stove with a sigh.

Leland steps back down the stairs, now in dry clothes, hair slicked back. Sarah is setting supper around a table, crammed with a few extra chairs. Jim is slouched in a chair next to Poquito, who is chatting away about his previous hometown. Carlito is listening to his son, nodding.

POQUITO… And there were buildings, Jimmy,  
tall skyscrapers that climbed high  
into the etherium, and little  
boxes with moving pictures in them,  
we called that television, it was  
so cool! I really miss it, you  
guys don't get television out here,  
huh? My favorite show was...

Carlito turns his head to regard Leland. Smiling, he rises to meet Leland, extending a hand.

CARLITO  
Ah, Sr. Hawkins, at last! If I  
may speak, you are looking much  
more dry.

Leland smiles and shakes Carlito's hand, wincing at Carlito's strong grip.

LELAND  
Why thank you, sir, and welcome  
to Benbow. I see you've already  
met my wife and son?

CARLITO  
Yes, sir! Full of delight, the  
both of them. Your Jaime has been  
given us a look around the town,  
we feel very welcome. Ah, forgive  
me… I am Carlito Riley, and this  
is my son, Poquito.

Carlito gestures over to Poquito, who is still talking to Jim. Jim is listening attentively to Poquito's mention of pirates.

POQUITO  
Yeah! Big, nasty pirates, with  
great ugly faces and missing  
teeth… I saw one once, he came  
to my dad's shop!

CARLITO  
Poquito…

POQUITO  
(looking up)  
Huh? Oh, hello, mister.

LELAND  
Hey, kid.

JIM  
Hi, Dad!

Leland glances at Jim, then looks away to Sarah, who is carrying the last of the food over to the table. Leland and Carlito stand respectively as they wait for Sarah to sit, then sit down themselves. They begin to pass food around, until everyone has something on their plate.

CARLITO  
(glancing around)  
Someone would like to say grace?

Jim, who has food halfway to his mouth, quickly puts down his fork. There is an awkward pause as everyone looks around. Finally, Sarah raises a hand.

SARAH  
If I may, Mr. Riley…

CARLITO  
You are most welcome,  
Sra. Hawkins.

Sarah puts her hands together timidly. Everyone follows suit; Carlito and Poquito bow their heads reverently.

SARAH  
Uh… thank you for the, uh… food  
we are about to eat… and for our  
wonderful guests.

CARLITO AND POQUITO  
Amen!

Everyone starts to eat, and Sarah breathes a sigh of relief. After a while, Carlito looks up at Leland.

CARLITO  
So, Sr. Hawkins, your wife tells  
me you work in the mines here…  
how does it go?

LELAND  
Well, to tell the truth, it's  
debilitating. The rain water tends  
to collect and floods the lower  
levels, we've been using this  
clunky sort of machine to pump out  
the water… the industry's been  
taking a hit lately, demand's not  
high enough, and the mines are  
being scraped raw with no one  
buying…

CARLITO  
And the mines are owned by this…  
Doppler family, yes? Are not  
they concerned?

LELAND  
The Dopplers? Those fools don't  
know a thing about mining, nor do  
they care about the workforce…  
meaning no offense, of course.  
Now that Delbert, he's a good man,  
he just needs to get his head out  
of those books and look out the  
window. Society gap, you see.  
There are the haves and have-nots,  
there's nothing in-between,  
and ignorance either way. And  
about the workforce… why, just  
last week one of our men was  
caught in a cave-in, and what did  
they do? Booted him! No concern  
of theirs that he was completely  
crippled. And the working  
conditions… the fever's spreading,  
you can see it. Too much coal in  
the air and no ventilation…

JIM  
Daddy, are you going to be booted?

LELAND  
(curtly)  
Of course not, Jim. And don't  
interrupt, this is an adult  
conversation.

JIM  
(quietly)  
But Dad, I'm almost eight years  
old… I'm old enough…

Carlito and Leland continue to talk, ignoring him. Jim hangs his head and pokes at his food with his fork. Poquito glances at Jim and looks away.

INT. BENBOW INN – JIM'S BEDROOM – MORNING

Jim wakes up. He shivers as sits up, pulling the blankets tight. He blinks sleepily over at his window. There is a white glow behind the curtains. Jim slides off the mattress, pulling the blankets with him, and goes over to the windowsill. He pulls aside the curtain with one hand and rubs the sleep out of his eyes with the other. Looking out the window, he suddenly squeaks and jumps back. He stumbles out of the room.

JIM  
(shrieking)  
Mom! Mom! It's snowing!

Jim leans over the railing to LOOK DOWN into the DINING ROOM. Sarah steps into view, wiping her hands on her apron as she looks up at Jim.

SARAH  
It's what?

JIM  
Snowing, Mom, it's snowing!

SARAH  
Oh? … James Pleiades Hawkins, you  
step back this instant before  
you fall!

Jim sets his feet back on the floor.

JIM  
Can I go out, can I?

SARAH  
(hesitant)  
Well…

Jim doesn't stay to listen. He turns and runs back into his room, flinging the door shut behind him. Camera SWITCHES to the bottom of the stairs. Jim comes barreling into frame, the long sleeves of his jacket flying out behind him as he skids to a stop at the end of the stairs, heading for the door, big grin on his face. He is stopped suddenly by a hand grabbing the collar of his jacket. His feet slide out from under him, and he hangs inside his jacket. He looks up to see Sarah holding onto his jacket.

JIM  
What is it, Mom? Can't I go?  
Please?

SARAH  
You can go, but not in that.

EXT. BENBOW INN – FRONT DOOR

The door opens and Jim hobbles out. He is layered heavily in jackets, scarves, mittens, and galoshes. We see Poquito standing in the snow. Poquito is staring curiously at Jim. He breaks into laughter. Jim frowns and begins to tear off the extra layers.

JIM  
Aww, shattup, you blue-furred  
scrat.

POQUITO  
I'm so sorry, Jimmy, it's just…  
you look like a furry snowball  
in that outfit. Reminds me of my  
old pet Fluffy, always constipated.

JIM  
Oh yeah? How's this for  
constipated?

Jim scoops up a handful of snow and pelts it at Poquito. The snow hits Poquito straight on the nose. Poquito blinks for a moment in surprise, then breaks into laughter again.

POQUITO  
Oh, Jimmy is gonna pay for that!

Poquito scoops up a handful of snow. Jim squeals and dives for cover just as a snowball whizzes past him and strikes the door of the Inn. The two begin to dig trenches on either side of the lawn, taking turns lobbing snow at each other.

We see Delbert Doppler coming up the walkway. Delbert is a rather gangly, dog-faced humanoid with floppy ears, oval spectacles, and a tiny ribbon in his hair. He trudges through the snow in a rather extravagant outfit, mutter aloud to himself when he almost trips. Jim peeks over the edge of his trench and sees Delbert coming.

JIM  
(whispering)  
Poquito! Someone's coming!

Jim is suddenly struck square in the middle of the face with a snowball. We see Poquito clasp his hands over his mouth.

POQUITO  
Oh! Sorry, Jimmy!

JIM  
(wiping the snow  
off of his face)  
SHH! Let's surprise him!

Poquito nods and the two shrink low into the trenches. We follow from Delbert's P.O.V. as he comes closer. Suddenly a rain of snowballs hits him, splattering his glasses.

DELBERT  
(yelping)  
Good gracious!

Poquito and Jim roll with laughter. Delbert desperately tries to clear his glasses, hands shaking.

DELBERT  
You two, uh… delightful youths  
should mind yourselves. I say,  
what was that for?

POQUITO  
(shrugging)  
No reason.

JIM  
And we're not children.

DELBERT  
Of course not, Master Hawkins,  
child. Is your mommy home?

JIM  
She's in the kitchen, sir.

DELBERT  
Ah. Spank you. I mean, thank you.

Delbert smiles and walks past them. Poquito muffles giggles behind his hand. We see that the back of Delbert's coat is weighted with snow.

INT. BENBOW INN – DINING ROOM

We see coals being stoked in the heating stove. PULL OUT to Sarah, who sets the poker against the wall and moves over to a chair, sinking into it. She holds her head with one hand, and clasps a cup of tea with the other. We hear the ticking of a clock on the wall, and the crackle of the small fire. Sarah lets out a long, peaceful sigh.

There is a sudden KNOCK at the door. Sarah jolts to attention, shaking the hand holding the tea. Droplets off tea sprinkle onto her hand, and she hisses in pain as she quickly sets the cup on the table and stifles her hand in her apron. She clutches it for a moment before hurrying to the door. On opening it she looks somewhat surprised, then smiles and leans against the doorframe.

SARAH  
Oh, hello, Delbert.

DELBERT  
Good morning, Sarah! Mind if I  
come in?

Sarah shakes her head and steps aside.

SARAH  
No, of course not! I was just  
sitting down to tea, you can  
join me if you'd like.

She helps him remove his coat, blinking curiously at the pile of snow. Delbert looks quite plain without the coat.

DELBERT  
Certainly, that would be wonderful!  
I should love a cup of tea…

Delbert catches the expression on Sarah's face and looks at his coat, blushing.

DELBERT  
(stuttering)  
Oh, uh, you see… the family is  
over for the holidays at the  
Manor, and uh, my aunt is in  
fashion design…

Sarah holds up her hand to stop Delbert as she puts the coat on the coat rack.

SARAH  
It's alright, Delbert, I  
Understand perfectly.

DELBERT  
(relieved)  
Oh, thank goodness… I mean, it's  
not that I don't like my aunt's  
clothing. It's just, it really  
isn't me, I don't dress like  
that you see and I look quite  
ridiculous as I don't even like  
to wear those kinds of coats  
they're so heavy and confining  
and purple just really isn't  
my color…

SARAH  
(laughing)  
Delbert, it's fine! Have a seat  
And I'll bring you some tea.

DELBERT  
(flabbergasted)  
Ah… thank you, Sarah.

Sarah moves off to the stove and Delbert sits next to the chair that Sarah was previously in, muttering to himself. Sarah returns to her seat with another saucer and teacup, which she places in front of him before sitting down. She takes a sip of her tea.

SARAH  
So, Delbert, how is the doctorate  
coming?

DELBERT  
Splendid! I'm expecting to receive  
it any day now… just, uh… working  
out the kinks…

Delbert attempts to figure out how to hold the small teacup with his paw-like hands. He finally resigns to holding it with both hands and lapping at it. Sarah ignores this.

SARAH  
I see… so you have your thesis all  
worked out?

Delbert almost drops his teacup.

DELBERT  
(stuttering)  
Th-thesis?

SARAH  
You know, that paper on  
your astrophysics theory you're  
required to write for the  
doctorate… you've only been  
talking about it for months.

DELBERT  
Oh, that thesis…

Delbert coughs and sets the teacup on the saucer with a clatter.

DELBERT  
(continuing)  
Coming along great, marvelous, just  
having some trouble with  
procrastination – pro – demonstration,  
demonstrating my theory, you see.

Delbert forces a cough and Sarah raises an eyebrow in amused suspicion.

DELBERT  
(continuing)  
But by my word, Sarah, it will be a  
Stunning thesis! Why, finally I will  
Be able to able to procure myself  
a place in the limelight of  
astrophysics; the Academy will bow  
at my feet, and finally I will  
achieve the title I have toiled  
for these past years: Doctor  
Delbert Doppler.

Delbert finishes with a rather theatrical pose. Sarah just stares at him for a moment.

SARAH  
Uh-huh. Well, no one deserves it  
more than you do, Delbert. So,  
what do you plan to do with that  
title?

Delbert pauses and drops his arms.

DELBERT  
You know, Sarah, I really do not  
have the slightest inkling. I just  
like the sound of "Doctor".

Sarah rolls her eyes.

DELBERT  
(desperate to change  
the subject)  
So, uh, how have things been  
Between you and… you know…

SARAH  
Leland?

Sarah sits back in her chair, clutching the empty teacup.

SARAH  
(continuing)  
He's been getting distant lately…  
more than usual, anyway…

Her gaze drifts to the window, which are depicting springtime scenery.

SARAH  
(continuing)  
He hardly ever talks to Jim,  
just scolds him… I mean, I can  
appreciate his diligence to his  
job, but I have a feeling it's not  
going to be long until…

Delbert shakes his head.

DELBERT  
I wouldn't worry about Jim. He's  
still young but he's a strong  
boy, he'll make it through.

SARAH

I hope you're right, Delbert, I  
really do. I just don't know how  
he will take it if anything should  
happen to his father, especially at  
Christmas. He just adores Leland.  
I only want him to be happy, that's  
all.

DELBERT  
Well, he seemed perfectly jovial  
when he was pelting me with balls  
of frozen hydrogen dioxide this  
morning along with his blue  
accomplice…

SARAH  
He did what? Oh, I'm so sorry  
about that, Delbert… that explains  
the snow…

Sarah gets up and goes to the door.

SARAH  
(continuing)  
I'm going to have a talk with  
him about…

She stops dead as she pulls open the door. A large bundle of maroon fur FILLS UP THE FRAME. Sarah gasps and clutches at her chest as Jim pokes his face out from under the creature, grinning.

JIM  
Can I keep it, Mom? Please?

SARAH  
(stuttering)  
I… uh…

The bundle stirs and blinks two huge, golden eyes at Sarah, pupils wide.

SARAH  
(continuing)Jim, what is that?

JIM  
It's a kitty! Or at least, that's  
what Dad told me it was… he showed  
me one once that lived in the  
mines, they eat scrats.

Jim hugs the kitten to his chest. The kitten lays like a ragdoll in Jim's arms, bemused. It starts to purr, making a sound like a motor.

JIM  
(continuing)  
Poquito and I found her all alone,  
I think she's lost… can I keep her?  
She needs a family, and I thought  
she could share ours.

Sarah blinks speechlessly at Jim and the kitten. She sighs.

SARAH  
Alright…

Jim gives a gleeful shout, and he and Poquito tumble into the Inn, tracking snow.

SARAH  
(continuing)  
But it better be house trained!  
Jim, did you hear me? Jim? Jim!

INT. BENBOW INN – JIM'S BEDROOM – MORNING

POQUITO (V.O.)  
(singing)  
Up! Up! Wake up, Jimmy!

Jim is jostled awake to Poquito jumping up and down on his bed. He jumps up in surprise, loses his balance, and slips over the side of the bed and onto the floor.

JIM  
(yelps)  
Poquito! How did you get in here?

Poquito sits simpering on the bed.

POQUITO  
Mrs. Hawkins! She told me to wake  
you up for school. Dad left early  
to set up shop. School, Jimmy!  
My first day! I'm so excited…

Poquito squeals and claps his hands. Jim raises an eyebrow.

JIM  
Couldn't you have done it a little  
more gently?

Poquito just giggles in response. Jim rolls his eyes and sits up.

JIM  
Come on, we'll be late for school.

EXT. BENBOW INN – FRONT DOOR

Jim stands outside the door, books tucked under his arm. At his feet the kitten sits bored, ears flickering and huge eyes half lidded. Jim shivers in his jacket next to Poquito, who still looks ecstatic.

The door opens and Jim looks up to see his parents embrace farewell. Leland is dressed for the mines. Sarah pulls away and looks at Leland's face with concern.

SARAH  
Are you all-right? You look kind  
of pale…

Leland rubs his eyes.

LELAND  
I'm fine, Sarah, just a little  
tired… don't worry, I'll be back  
tonight.

She smiles.

SARAH  
I'm holding you to that, you know.

Leland steps outside, shoulders slumped. He does not look at Poquito or Jim as he walks past, heading straight for the docks. Sarah glances at Jim's disappointed face and bites her lip.

SARAH  
Leland!

Leland stops but does not turn around.

SARAH  
(continuing)  
Will you please take Jim and his  
friend to school today?

Leland spins around and gapes at Sarah.

LELAND  
But…

SARAH  
Please, Leland.

Leland appears to struggle for a moment, then sighs and waves at them.

LELAND  
Come on, then, I haven't got all  
morning.

Jim smiles and clutches his schoolbooks, following after Leland. Poquito and the kitten tag along.

POQUITO  
Ooo, a boat ride! I like boats.  
Do you like sailing, Jimmy? I do.  
I remember this one time with my  
grandpa, Pedro…

EXT. DOCK

The four approach and climb into a LONGBOAT. Leland reaches over and unties the boat from the BOLLARD, and pushes the boat away from the dock. His movements are obviously sluggish. The boat floats in the air and we see Leland moving around the boat, powering up the thrusters and engine, and unfurling the solar sails. Jim is watching everything that Leland does carefully. We hear that Leland's breath is raspy. He pauses and places a hand on his chest.

JIM  
(concerned)  
Dad? Are you okay?

Leland jolts as if startled, and withdraws his hand. He coughs. His back is kept towards Jim.

LELAND  
Of course, Jim, I'm fine. Just…  
sit there and don't bother me,  
all right? I'm trying to concentrate  
here.

JIM  
Sorry…

The thrusters kick in and the longboat starts to rise up above the dock. The thrusters die and the engine flares, sending the boat forward. Leland half sits, half collapses next to the tiller. Poquito and Jim look over the side of the boat.

POQUITO  
(awed)  
Aye…!

Far below we see the town of BENBOW, clinging to the edges of the ravine. Various small ships can be seen. The sky is overcast, and a morning fog obscures much of the landscape. The kitten peers up over the side of the longboat, blinks, and gives a cry, scurrying back down to the bottom of the boat.

Jim looks over and sees that Leland has fallen asleep. Carefully he climbs over and sits on the other side of the tiller, taking control of the boat. It begins to descend towards the SCHOOL.

EXT. DOPPLER SCHOOL – BALL FIELD

The longboat finishes a smooth descent above the outskirts of the field. Leland stirs and looks around in surprise.

LELAND  
(groggily)  
Huh? When did we…

Jim and Poquito gather up their things.

JIM  
You fell asleep, so I drove. That  
okay, Dad?

LELAND  
(confused)  
You…

JIM  
Well, 'bye, Dad! We gotta go to  
school now.

Jim jumps out onto the grass. Poquito waves to Leland.

POQUITO  
Thanks, Mr. Hawkins, sir! You have  
a really nice boat! Almost as nice  
as my grandpa's! 'Bye-'bye!

Leland waves back weakly as Poquito climbs out. The kitten mews and jumps out of the boat after Jim and Poquito. Leland stares at them for a moment and shakes his head. The longboat lifts off into the fog.

EXT. DOPPLER SCHOOL – FRONT

As Jim, Poquito, and the kitten walk up, we see the SCHOOLTEACHER, a tall young woman with red hair. She smiles at them.

SCHOOLTEACHER  
Good morning, James.

They stop. Jim blushes.

JIM  
G'morning, ma'am.

She notices Poquito grinning next to Jim.

SCHOOLTEACHER  
Oh, hello… are you new here?

Poquito nods fervently.

POQUITO  
Yes ma'am! My name's Poquito Riley,  
I just moved here with my dad. He's  
a blacksmith you know. I think he's  
really good at it but I'm his son,  
you don't have to believe me if  
you don't want to. This is a nice  
school by the way, I'm very  
excited about joining my friend  
Jimmy here!

The smile on the schoolteacher's face looks fixed by this point, as she tries to take in what Poquito just said.

SCHOOLTEACHER  
I see… well, it's nice to meet you,  
Poquito!

The kitten MEOWS and the schoolteacher looks down at it.

SCHOOLTEACHER  
Oh…! Is this your pet?

Jim shakes his head.

JIM  
No, she's mine.

SCHOOLTEACHER  
Ah…

She bends down to the look at the kitten.

SCHOOLTEACHER  
(continuing)  
She's, umm… adorable… what is  
her name?

JIM  
Patches.

SCHOOLTEACHER  
"Patches"? Whyever did you name  
her that?

JIM  
'Cause that's what Poquito had  
all over him after we gave her  
a bath.

Jim smiles widely. Poquito scowls down at Patches. The schoolteacher laughs.

SCHOOLTEACHER  
Well, remember, Jim, there are  
no pets allowed in the school-  
house, not after that incident  
when Samson tried to bring a  
mantabird to class…

Her face darkens a moment and she shudders.

SCHOOLTEACHER  
(continuing)  
No, you'll have to leave Patches  
outside.

JIM  
Yes, ma'am.

Jim and Poquito move off towards the back of the school, where the PLAYGROUND is.

EXT. DOPPLER SCHOOL – PLAYGROUND

Students of various ages and races play in the back of the schoolhouse. Everything seems to be in a state of neglect. The play equipment is rusty an squeaks, and the paint is chipping. The older children are clustered around the wall, talking. The rest of the children are playing on the play structures and swing sets. When they see Jim and Poquito walk up, they start to make a fuss over Poquito. Poquito enjoys the attention.

The children begin to dart out of the way as a trio of boys come up. The fur on Patches begins to rise, and she growls. The three boys all appear to be about a year or so older than Jim. Two are human; Samson is heavy-set, Thomas is tall with freckles. The other is alien with tentacles for legs, a tuskrus. Jim steps back apprehensively as Samson steps up.

SAMSON  
Hey, Hawkins. Who's the new kid?

Poquito smiles and holds out a hand to shake.

POQUITO  
I'm Poquito Riley! Nice to meet  
you! What's your name?

Samson recoils from Poquito's hand.

SAMSON  
Riley, eh? What's your father?

Poquito looks thrown off.

POQUITO  
My father…?

SAMSON  
Yeah, densadron. You know… banker,  
merchant, miner…?

POQUITO  
Oh! You mean his job! My father's  
a blacksmith. But…

Samson shrugs.

SAMSON  
That's not too bad. At least your  
father isn't a miner.

Samson shoots a sidelong glance at Jim, who blushes. Finally, he takes Poquito's hand and shakes it.

SAMSON  
I'm Samson, by the way. Freckle-  
Face here is my brother, Thomas.  
Our father owns the bank in town.  
A good, respectable job, don't  
you think? Father says I'll  
probably take charge of the bank  
someday. Oh, and this is Bleacher.

Samson gestures over at Bleacher. Poquito blinks.

POQUITO  
Bleacher? Why's he called that?

THOMAS  
(with an obvious  
lisp)  
'Cause he pummeled some kid  
into one last year.

Poquito looks at Bleacher uneasily. Patches hisses. Samson jumps back in surprise.

SAMSON  
What is that?

JIM  
She's my cat. We found her  
yesterday.

SAMSON  
You found it? You couldn't afford  
to buy a pet so you took in the  
ugly thing?

THOMAS  
(laughing)  
It looks like a burnt gill-rat!

SAMSON  
It probably has all sorts of  
diseases… hey, maybe if you're  
lucky you'll catch one, Hawkins!

Jim sinks his head into his jacket and doesn't respond. Samson shakes his head.

SAMSON  
We're wasting our time with these  
scrats, guys. But listen, Riley;  
I wouldn't hang out with a wimpy  
loser like Hawkins, here. Unless  
you're into charity.

Samson smirks and turns his back on them, Thomas and Bleacher following suit.

THOMAS  
See you in class, Hawkins!

Jim, Poquito, and Patches stand in silence for a moment. Poquito looks bewildered.

POQUITO  
I don't understand, Jimmy. Was it  
something I said?

Jim shakes his head.

JIM  
No… it's not you.

POQUITO  
Oh… they don't seem to like you  
very much. Is there, uh… some way  
I can help? I can talk to them…

JIM  
(muttering)  
No, you can't help… don't bother.

Jim begins to trudge off towards the front of the schoolhouse. Poquito looks after him, and Patches mews. The school bell RINGS and the children hurry to the front of the building.

INT. DOPPLER SCHOOL

The children scurry into the schoolhouse, the floorboards creaking. Light filters through the dusty windowpanes. The room is dark and taken up mostly by rows of desk. There is one, long digital screen at the front of the room; the screen is broken in places. The children clamor into their seats. Poquito is trying to shake off the kitten at the door.

POQUITO  
Stay! You have to stay out here,  
Patches!

Patches look up at Poquito, perplexed.

POQUITO  
Sorry, kitty! We'll be back soon!  
See you later 'bye-'bye!

Poquito quickly shuts the door. Patches stares at the door and curls up with a sigh. Poquito skips up next to Jim, who is wiping his eyes. The two settle into adjacent seats. The younger children have begun a loud numbers game in the corner. Jim takes out a notebook with a tattered leather cover and flips to the middle. We see on the page an etching of a daring-looking young man, a sack of coins in one hand. Jim begins to read the story aloud, just loud enough for the audience to hear.

JIM  
"Robin Hood lived long ago. He was  
very brave. He was very smart, too.  
All the poor people loved him. He  
would sneak up on the rich people  
and steal their treasure. He gave  
the treasure to the poor people.  
The sheriffs tried to catch him.  
Robin was too quick for them. He  
made the rich people very angry.  
They could not catch him either.  
Robin was too smart. He was a hero.  
He married a beautiful lady and  
lived happily ever after."

Jim takes out a pencil and starts to answer the questions at the bottom of the page. He suddenly stops and looks behind him. Samson sits in the desk directly behind Jim, grinning. He sets his pencil back down on his desk.

SAMSON  
(whispering)  
Hey, Hawkins, what's the answer to  
number three?

Jim frowns.

JIM  
That's cheating.

SAMSON  
So what? The hag will never know.  
Just tell me. Come on, pal.

Jim glares at Samson.

JIM  
Why don't you use your daddy's  
money and buy the answer?

Jim turns away from Samson's astonished face. Poquito shakes his head and leans over to Jim.

POQUITO  
Jimmy, I don't understand. If he's  
so smart, why did he give the  
money away?

INT. DOPPLER SCHOOL – NOON

Jim wrings his hands nervously. His stomach GROWLS. He looks up to his teacher, who is writing battle dates on the digital board. The younger children are sleeping by the wall. Jim looks over at them and stifles a yawn. Poquito is still reading from his copy of the notebook. His ears perk up and he looks towards the door. Poquito nudges Jim earnestly, who almost falls out of his chair.

POQUITO  
(whispering  
excitedly)  
Jimmy! Someone's coming!

JIM  
Huh…?

Jim turns in his seat just as the door creaks open. The kids who are still awake turn to see the man – KENT - that walks in. Kent is dressed shabbily in clothing covered with coal dust. At the muttering that has risen up from the students, the schoolteacher turns to look at Kent in surprise. Kent takes off his cap quickly, rocking on his heels anxiously.

KENT  
I'm sorry to disturb your class,  
Miss, but…

He hesitates and his eyes flicker towards Jim. Kent walks to the front of the classroom and begins to talk to the schoolteacher. We can't make out what is being said. The children start to whisper to each other. Jim clutches the edge of his desk. The schoolteacher turns to look at Jim.

SCHOOLTEACHER  
James Hawkins?

JIM  
(shakily)  
Yes, ma'am?

SCHOOLTEACHER  
This young man has come to take you  
home early. Gather your things.

Jim looks around as he puts together his books and stands up. All the children are staring at him; Samson, Thomas, and Bleacher are huddled together snickering. Poquito waves at Jim as he heads for the door.

POQUITO  
See ya later, Jimmy!

Jim joins Kent at the door. Kent opens the door and steps outside. Jim looks over his shoulder at the class before stepping outside as well. The door groans shut.

EXT. ROAD FROM DOPPLER SCHOOL TO BENBOW

Jim walks next to Kent in silence. He seems to struggle for a moment, then tugs on Kent's hand.

JIM  
Excuse me, mister, but what's the  
matter? Why'd you take me out?

Kent looks anxious.

KENT  
(stuttering)  
Oh, well… you see, Jim…

Kent clears his throat.

KENT  
(continuing)  
I work with your dad, and he…  
well… he asked me to come get you.

JIM  
Why? Is something wrong? Is  
something wrong with Mom? Does  
she need me?

KENT  
Well… yes and no… that's not  
really… you see, your dad had to  
come home early, too. Your…  
your father is sick. Very sick.

Jim frowns, slightly distressed.

JIM  
Is he okay? He's okay, isn't he?  
He'll get better, right?

KENT  
I'm not sure, Jim, I'm not sure…  
I hope so…

Jim stumbles along next to Kent, looking at the ground in shock. His eyes begin to water. Kent watches Jim apprehensively. Jim begins to sniffle. Kent hesitates and picks up Jim with some strain. He continues to walk towards Benbow.

INT. BENBOW INN – DINING ROOM – EVENING

Sarah stands by the window, watching the rain. The only sound is the clock on the wall. Sarah squints out the window, as if trying to focus on something. She hurries to the door and flings it open. Kent stands outside the door, clutching Jim. Both are soaked. Kent tries to smile.

KENT  
Excuse me, my lady, but I believe  
this belongs to you.

Sarah is visibly relieved. She reaches for Jim.

SARAH  
Kent, thank goodness!

Kent hands over Jim, who Sarah can barely hold. She turns from the door and Kent follows her inside, shutting the door behind him.

SARAH  
(continuing)  
I was beginning to worry about you.  
Was there any trouble?

KENT  
Not particularly, no.

Kent slips off his jacket and puts it on the coat rack.

KENT  
(continuing)  
I think the schoolteacher might  
have been a bit, uh… startled by  
my appearance, but once I  
explained the situation to her,  
she was more than supportive.

SARAH  
That's good, I was hoping she'd  
understand… this hasn't happened  
before, not like this… thank you  
so much for everything, Kent, we  
really appreciate you going out  
of your way…

KENT  
Oh, it's no problem, Mrs. H…  
how is he, by the way…?

Sarah bites her lip.

SARAH  
I'm not sure; the doctor's upstairs  
with him now.

CU: Jim stares blankly into space. With a start his eyes suddenly widen, and he struggles to escape Sarah's arms.

SARAH  
Jim? Jim, what is it? What's wrong?

JIM  
(dismayed)  
Patches! I left her at school!

Jim hurries to the door.

SARAH  
Oh honey, not now, I'm sure Poquito  
will take care of her…

Jim tugs on the doorknob and opens the door. Sitting on the doorstep, soaking wet, is Patches. She lets out a long, sobbing cry.

JIM  
Patches! I'm so sorry!

The kitten pads into the room, shaking off its fur. It slinks dejectedly over to the heating stove. Jim shuts the door. The sound of a door opening and closing upstairs is heard. Everyone looks up to see the DOCTOR leaning cautiously over the rail.

DOCTOR  
Mrs. Hawkins, may I speak with you  
for a moment?

SARAH  
Yes, of course, I'll be up there  
in a second.

Sarah heads for the stairs. Jim moves to follow her, but is caught by the shoulder by Kent.

KENT  
Hold on there, buddy.

Jim stands impatiently under Kent's hand, watching Sarah speak to the doctor. After a moment the two come down. The doctor takes his hat, nods to everyone, and leaves. Sarah turns to Kent and Jim. Kent clears his throat.

KENT  
… Mrs. Hawkins?

Sarah dabs her eyes with her apron, hands shaking.

SARAH  
He… he… the doctor says he'll  
recover, in a few weeks…  
respiratory infection… all that  
dust from the mines, the weather;  
he's been straining his lungs…

JIM  
Is that bad, Mom? Is… is Dad  
going to die?

SARAH  
(alarmed)  
No! No, oh Jim, of course not…

Sarah kneels down in front of Jim, who looks curiously at her.

SARAH  
(continuing)  
Daddy's just… going to be very  
sick for a while, that's all,  
but he will get better. He's going  
to be fine, everything's going  
to be fine. But…

Sarah glances at Kent.

SARAH  
(continuing)  
Your father won't… won't be  
working anymore. At least, not  
while he's sick.

Kent covers his face with his hand and Sarah clasps her mouth. Jim looks perplexed.

JIM  
Oh… but that's good, right?  
Daddy will get better here with  
us, and he can go back when he's  
all better, right?

SARAH  
When he's better, he will… I hope  
he will.

KENT  
Uh, Mrs. Hawkins…? Perhaps it's  
getting a bit late…

Sarah blinks at Kent, then sighs.

SARAH  
Ah, Jim, why don't you go up to  
bed? It's been a long day… and  
Patches looks exhausted…

JIM  
(whining)  
But Mom… can't I see Dad? Please?

SARAH  
No, Jim, I don't think it's a  
good idea for you visit Daddy  
tonight… now go on, I'll be up  
in a few minutes to tuck you in.

Jim hangs his head. He trudges over and scoops up Patches, then heads up the stairs. We hear his boots thudding on the stairs, and the slam of his bedroom door.

KENT  
Oh heavens, I'm so sorry…

Sarah looks around.

SARAH  
This is all we have now…  
Hopefully it will be good enough  
for him. Hopefully it will last.

KENT  
Christmas is coming in two weeks…

SARAH  
For everyone else, perhaps,  
but not for Jim.

KENT  
Well… you can take the kid out of  
Christmas but you can't take the  
Christmas out of the kid, or so  
they would say. Don't worry,  
Mrs. Hawkins, we won't let you  
miss out on the holidays.

SARAH  
(smiling)  
You are unweariedly kind.

KENT  
Well, Leland's a great guy with  
an extraordinary family…

He crosses the room and takes up his hat and jacket.

KENT  
(continuing)  
… and if he doesn't appreciate  
that, then he doesn't deserve  
you two.

SARAH  
Take care of yourself, Kent.

Kent waves as he steps out the door.

KENT  
I will! Good luck with everything…  
and say goodnight to Jim for me!

Kent closes the door behind him.

INT. BENBOW INN – DOOR OF JIM'S BEDROOM

Sarah stands outside of Jim's bedroom. She places her hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly. She peeks into the room through the crack in the door.

INT. BENBOW INN – JIM'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

Jim sits cross-legged on his bed, tinkering with pieces of a broken toy. He is dry and in his pajamas. Patches sits curled at the foot of the bed. A lit candle sits on the nightstand. Jim looks up at Sarah, then goes back to his work. Sarah steps tentatively into the room, watching him for a moment.

SARAH  
What are you up to…?

Jim answers without looking up.

JIM  
Fixing it.

Sarah stares at him.

SARAH  
Jim, it's broken, you can't fix it.  
We can just throw it out…

JIM  
(bluntly)  
No. I can fix it.

She slowly sits down on the edge of his bed, still watching him. She puts her hand on top of his, and he stops.

SARAH  
(coaxingly)  
You can work tomorrow, okay…?

She slips the pieces out of his hands.

JIM  
(yawning)  
'Kay…

Jim turns and slips under the covers. Sarah sets the pieces on the nightstand and helps Jim settle in, tucking in the sides of the quilt. Jim smiles and Sarah smiles back.

SARAH  
I love you.

JIM  
I love you, too. And I love Dad.

SARAH

I know you do.

She leans over and kisses him on the cheek, then stands up. She blows out the candle. With one last look, she leaves and closes the door. Jim's eyes flutter open after a moment. He looks to the broken pieces of the toy.

JIM  
(whispering)  
I can fix it.

Jim closes his eyes and turns away.

INT. BENBOW INN – DINING ROOM - MONTAGE

Sarah juggles the inn keeping with taking care of Leland and Jim. The strain is starting to take a toll on her; she drops things, there are rings under her eyes; she looks generally disheveled.

END MONTAGE

INT. BENBOW INN – LELAND'S ROOM - MORNING

Montage ends with Sarah sitting in a chair in Leland's room. Snow lines the window outside. Leland is sitting up against the headboard of the bed, staring off at the floor. He coughs, and sinks down with a sigh. His eyes start to close. Sarah is watching him. She starts to smile, then laughs softly. Leland's eyes flutter back open.

LELAND  
What? What is it?

SARAH  
Oh, it's nothing… it's just… do  
you remember when we went to the  
spring faire that one time, back  
on Terra? Before we married?

LELAND  
… Of course.

SARAH  
That was the best night of my life.  
You with your hair slicked back,  
and that lopsided grin; and I in  
that dress Mum made me… oh, my  
parents were so upset about that!  
You remember, don't you? Father  
thought you were some dirty  
scoundrel, out to break hearts…

LELAND  
(faking a laugh)  
Maybe I was.

SARAH  
… but I still remember the scent  
of the flowers, the people, the  
music; and you and I, under those  
stars…

EXT. TERRA – SPRING FAIRE – NIGHT

We see the stars. Pan down to a packed street. Flowers are strung in thick bands above the crowd. We see shots of the people enjoying the atmosphere and the booths lined up on the side of the street. A band is playing a country song behind a stage, where couples dance. Through the crowd we see 17-year-old Sarah, in a sundress with a flower tucked behind her ear. YOUNG SARAH is scanning the crowd, looking for someone. She seems about to give up when a hand settles on her shoulder. She spins around.

We see 19-year-old Leland. YOUNG LELAND is grinning, much as Sarah described. The two join arms and move through the crowd, talking and laughing inaudibly. The two stop at one booth and take up two sparkling glasses. Sarah takes a sip of one and laughs. They set the glasses back down and Leland leads Sarah onto the dance floor. He bows to her and she curtsies back. Leland takes her hand and they begin to spin and sway to the music. We follow with the spin to a close-up of their faces, as they lean in to kiss.

INT. BENBOW INN – LELAND'S ROOM

The music fades out. Sarah stares into space. Leland smiles.

LELAND  
(quietly)  
Seems like ages ago since we last  
danced… we were so much younger  
then.

Sarah sighs.

SARAH  
Perhaps too young. But we were so  
in love… things were so much  
simpler then. Carefree. Everything  
ahead of us. I was so naïve… we  
both were… who would have…

She cuts herself off and bites her lip. Leland frowns.

LELAND  
I'm sorry, Sarah. Heaven knows I  
tried.

She takes his hand and smiles.

SARAH  
Well… that's all in the past now,  
right?

Leland stares into Sarah's eyes. We see Young Sarah from the faire briefly superimposed on Sarah.

LELAND  
Yeah… yeah, I guess it is.

Sarah pulls her hand back and gets up. She stops at the door and looks back, then leaves. Leland watches her, then closes his eyes. We hear echoes of the music and laughter of the faire as the scene fades out.

INT. LELAND'S ROOM – NOON

We see Jim pad into the room. The floorboards creak as he walks in. We see at his feet are papers and old letters. His eyes trail to the nightstand, where stack of dirty mugs and glasses sit next to torn medicine packets and old photos in frames. There are a few hand-made "get well soon" cards. Jim climbs carefully onto the bed. Leland smiles.

LELAND  
Hey, kid.

Jim smiles and begins to talk, though we don't hear what he's saying. Fade to several shots of Jim sitting on the bed at different times. Each new shot, Leland seems to pay less and less attention. In the last evening shot, Leland does not look at Jim at all. Jim frowns sadly, then slides off the bed, leaving the room.

INT. BENBOW INN – DINING ROOM – AFTERNOON

There are candles in the windows. Sarah is stringing garlands of evergreens while Jim sits by the stove, making Christmas decorations out of paper and yarn. We hear a knock at the door. Sarah and Jim look up. Sarah sets down the garland and moves over to the door, opening it. Jim runs up, then quickly stands back as Delbert pulls a large CHRISTMAS TREE into the room, sprinkling pine needles everywhere.

SARAH  
Uh, Delbert… why is there a tree  
in my house?

DELBERT  
Hmm? Oh! Ah… well, it's not just  
a tree. This is the tree!

Jim giggles and Sarah looks skeptical.

SARAH  
Is this something else of your  
Aunt's?

DELBERT  
Why yes, actually, now that you  
mention it. It's… rather a new  
tradition of the family. My uncle  
calls it a "Christmas tree". I  
thought it might help you with  
your, uh- Christmas cheer.

Jim steps around the tree.

JIM  
What does it do? Where do you plug  
it in? Does it use a solar crystal?

DELBERT  
Uh… well, it doesn't do anything,  
exactly. And it doesn't plug in,  
per se… you just stick it by the  
fireplace and put decorations on  
it.

JIM  
Oh. Sounds boring.

SARAH  
Shh, Jim! It's lovely, Delbert,  
thank you.

DELBERT  
No problem, Sarah! How is  
Mr. Hawkins coming along, pray  
tell?

Delbert starts to drag the tree over by the stove. Jim glances at the needles and starts to pick them up one-by-one.

SARAH  
Better, I suppose. He hardly talks  
to me now, though I know he can.

DELBERT  
Well that's a shame. That he isn't  
talking, I mean. Any thoughts on  
if he'll be better in time for the  
Christmas party?

SARAH  
I'm not sure if there will be a  
Christmas party this year…

DELBERT  
What? But you have one every year!

SARAH  
(exasperated)  
I just don't think we can afford  
it this year! Not unless everyone  
else brought Christmas dinner…

DELBERT  
That could be arranged.

SARAH  
Well…

In a flash both Jim and Delbert are hanging off her arms.

DELBERT  
Please?

JIM  
Please, Mom, please?

DELBERT  
Don't make me spend dinner with  
Grandma May! She's always teasing  
me about my clothes, and my hair,  
and…

SARAH  
All right, all right!

Jim and Doppler cheer.

SARAH  
(continuing)  
But you're cleaning up this mess  
first!

INT. LELAND'S ROOM – NIGHT

Jim climbs up onto Leland's bed. It is dark in the room except for a pale light coming from the window. Leland is sitting up, lost in thought. Jim watches him for a while.

JIM  
(whispering)  
Daddy?

Leland's head tilts slightly. Jim holds out his clenched hands. His fingers uncurl, revealing a few pine needles.

JIM  
(softly)  
Mr. Doppler came by today. He  
brought a Christmas tree. It's  
downstairs. It's really pretty,  
now that we've put decorations on  
it. Mom thinks it's really pretty,  
too. She wishes you could see it.

He pauses.

JIM  
I brought you some. Do you like  
it?

Steady camera on Leland. For a long moment Leland just stares at Jim's hands. Finally, he looks away to the window. Jim drops his hands, the needles scattering on the quilt. We hear echoes of voices from earlier, blending into each other:

SCHOLAR  
Will young master Hawkins be a  
Miner, like his father?

SARAH  
Your father won't be working  
anymore…

SAMSON  
I wouldn't hang out with a  
wimpy loser like Hawkins, here.

SARAH  
Jim, it's broken, you can't fix it.

JIM  
No, I can fix it. I can fix it…

The voices fade out. Jim is looking at his hands next to his father's. Something dawns on Jim. He looks up to Leland's face, still gazing out the window.

JIM  
Don't worry, Dad. I'll set things  
right.

He slips off the bed and totters out the door, casting Leland one long look before leaving the room. Leland sighs and picks the needles up off the quilt, holding them in his hand.

INT. COAL MINES – LIFT SHAFT

We see Jim standing on the floor of the lift, surrounded by pant legs. He looks up and we see a square of sunlight gradually shrinking as the lift moves down. He looks at the stoic, tired faces of the men standing around him. The lift suddenly comes to a halt and he is thrown to his knees by the jolt. The men start to file out around him. He picks himself up, steps out, and looks around.

INT. COAL MINES – LEVEL FIVE

Camera pans across mine level. The area is just barely lit by lanterns. Men and children bustle around. We hear men shouting, coughing, pickaxes striking rock. Jim looks around and spots a tall alien in a uniform, looking through a clipboard and yelling at the miners. Jim approaches him.

JIM  
Excuse me, sir…

Jim is ignored.

JIM  
Um, excuse me?

The alien continues not to notice him. Jim tugs on the end of the clipboard.

OVERSEER  
What do you want?

JIM  
Uh, my name is Jim Hawkins, and  
I'd like to fill in for my dad.

The alien rolls his eyes.

OVERSEER  
Name?

JIM  
Uh… Leland.

The overseer rifles through the pages of the clipboard.

OVERSEER  
He's on sick leave. You taking  
his shift?

JIM  
Yes, sir.

OVERSEER  
All right, John, get out of my face  
and get to work. You're on level  
nine with the other children,  
tunnel on your right, one break  
at noon, half wages, whine and  
you're out. Clear?

JIM  
Er… yes, sir. And it's Jim, sir.

OVERSEER  
Scram, Jack.

INT. COAL MINES – LEVEL NINE

Jim shuffles through a crowd of children of various ages. He looks at the children around him, and sees that they are all pale and bruised. Their clothing is torn. Some have scars around their backs. They all murmur quietly. Jim is ignored.

The crowd starts to move as the children press forward. We hear chains clinking and wood scraping against rock. Jim is pushed and elbowed to the front. A large box of coal sits attached to a series of ropes. Jim looks over and sees a small tunnel, just large enough for the box. Children are pulling boxes down into the tunnel. Camera stays focused on Jim as a rope is fastened around his chest, and he is pushed towards the tunnel. The box moves behind him. He's shoved to his knees, and he starts to crawl into the tunnel. Everything goes dark, and Jim concentrates on memories of his father. The tunnel ends and Jim is pulled out. We only see the hands of the children pulling him out. Adults take the boxes and ropes away, and Jim is shuffled with the children, to repeat the process.

INT. COAL MINES – LEVEL NINE – NOON

Jim sits against a wall with some other children, looking half-awake. His clothing is torn and his skin is scraped on his hands and knees. We see Kent start to walk by. He does a double take, staring at Jim. He kneels down in front of Jim.

KENT  
Jim! Heavens, is that you?

Jim blinks at Kent, who fades in and out of focus.

JIM  
(groggily)  
Mr. Kent?

KENT  
Geezus… Jim, what are you doing  
here? Why aren't you at home?  
Does your mother know you're  
here?

JIM  
I'm… helping Dad. He can't work.  
I can.

KENT  
Oh… Jim, you wouldn't help your  
dad any by getting killed, you're  
not cut out for this…

Kent bites his lip and looks around.

KENT  
Listen, you just wait until my  
shift is over, okay? Come up to  
level three and I'll take you home.

Jim nods, and Kent's face fades out.

EXT. BENBOW – PATH TO BENBOW INN – EVENING

A pebble skitters off the path. We see Kent and Jim stepping into frame, walking beside each other. We see the path winding up towards the Benbow Inn, the window a square of firelight in the distance, growing larger as the two move closer. Jim stops on the bridge connecting the path and the Benbow. He looks back to Kent, smiling.

JIM  
We're home!

Kent hovers in the shadows back on the path. Jim waits for Kent to move.

JIM  
Aren't you going to come inside  
with me?

Kent leans awkwardly on his feet. We can't see his eyes.

KENT  
I can't.

JIM  
Why not?

KENT  
Well… come here, I need to tell  
you something.

Jim looks at the door of the Inn, then walks back to Kent. Kent kneels down to look Jim eye to eye. He takes Jim by the shoulders.

KENT  
Jim, what you did today… well, it  
was the most thoughtful thing you  
could have done. Stupid, yes, but…  
it came from your heart. You're  
still a kid, and you're going to  
make a lot of mistakes in your  
life that will hurt you… and you're  
going to have to face the  
consequences alone. No one can face  
them for you. Only you are  
responsible for your actions.

JIM  
I was only trying to help…

KENT  
I know. No matter what, don't let  
anyone make you regret what you  
did. But… Jim, your father doesn't  
want your help. He's a good man,  
and a good friend, but he would  
never be able to appreciate what you  
did today. He couldn't understand  
your feelings.

Jim casts his eyes down.

JIM  
What if… what if I could make him  
understand?

KENT  
Then I've underestimated you… but  
Perhaps even the most callous  
Hearts can be healed. Who knows?

Kent hugs Jim.

KENT  
You take care of yourself now,  
okay? I don't ever want to see  
you back there again.

Jim nods and pulls away. He runs back across the bridge, stops, and waves back to Kent. Kent stands and waves back, then walks off back down the path. Jim watches until Kent disappears into the darkness.

INT. BENBOW INN – DINING ROOM

Patches lays curled by the heating stove. One eye cracks open, and she sighs. Her ears twitch towards the sound of Sarah and Leland talking.

SARAH  
(anxiously)  
It's been hours and we haven't  
heard anything… I can't believe he  
would just… take off. He's never  
done anything like this before.

Sarah is pacing. Leland is sitting in a chair, watching her. He sighs.

LELAND  
Sarah, this is the hundredth time  
we've been over this… I'm sure  
he's fine. He's probably just  
with the Rileys. Will you relax?

SARAH  
No… I know my son, he wouldn't  
just leave.

LELAND  
Maybe he would.

Sarah stops pacing and stares at him, hands on her hips.

SARAH.  
… How could you know?

Patches' ears twitch. She brings her head up, blinking over at the door. The doorknob jiggles, and the door opens. Jim steps in, shutting the door silently behind him. Patches prances over, bell jingling. Jim smiles weakly at her and scoops her up in his arms. Patches sniffs at the scrapes on his knuckles and starts to lick the dry blood off. Sarah turns her head and catches her breath; Leland flips his hand.

LELAND  
See, what did I tell you.

Sarah hurries across the room and sweeps Jim into a tight hug.

SARAH  
Jim, thank goodness! I've been so  
worried! Where were you? Why  
didn't you tell me? Why are you  
so late? Why- Lord! James Pleiades  
Hawkins, what happened to you?

JIM  
Mom, I'm fine! I'm okay!

Jim struggles to get away as Sarah looks him over, picking out his wounds. Leland starts to walk over, arms crossed. Jim looks up at him and smiles.

JIM  
Daddy, you're up… are you better?

LELAND  
Yeah, a lot better… I'm going back  
to work tomorrow, in fact.

Jim slumps.

JIM  
That's good… 'cause… I really don't  
want to go back. I love you, Dad,  
but… I'm tired.

There is a moment of silence.

LELAND  
(slowly)  
Jim, where were you today?

JIM  
At the mines… I thought… since you  
couldn't work… that I'd work for  
you… please don't be mad at me.

SARAH  
And they actually let you?

Jim nods.

LELAND  
Jim… why did you do that?

JIM  
I… I just wanted to help. Christmas  
is coming, and we don't have a  
lot of money, and you were sick…  
I thought, I thought maybe if I  
helped, I could fix it, and you  
would be… proud of me.

SARAH  
My god, Jim, we could have lost you…

Leland has his face in his hands. He shakes slightly, as if barely holding back anger.

LELAND  
Of all the stupid things you could  
have done…

SARAH  
Leland, hush. We'll discuss it  
later. I think Jim has had a long  
day as it is. Besides, I think  
you owe him something.

LELAND  
What? Oh… thank you, Jim.

Sarah starts to carry Jim up the stairs. Patches squeezes out and jumps down to the floor. We follow her back to Leland. Patches starts to intertwine between Leland's legs, crying. Leland looks down and nudges the kitten away with his foot. Patches stumbles and is immediately silent, slinking away. Leland collapses back in his chair.

INT. COAL MINES – LEVEL THREE

A pickaxe strikes a wall. Camera pulls back to Kent, who wipes sweat out of his eyes and leans on the handle of the axe, catching his breath.

LELAND  
Slacking off on the job?

Kent jerks to look at Leland, and smiles.

KENT  
Hey, Leland… you haven't changed  
one bit.

Leland laughs.

LELAND  
I wouldn't be so sure. Near-death  
experiences change a man.

KENT  
Wouldn't know. But… heck, it's  
great to see you back.

Kent pats Leland on the shoulder, hard. Leland pushes Kent away.

LELAND  
Didn't miss me too terribly while  
I was gone?

Kent rubs his hands together and attempts to pry the pickaxe out of the wall.

KENT  
Nope. In fact, the guys and I have  
been downright envious of you.

LELAND  
Is that so?

Leland grabs a pickaxe and slings it over his shoulder. He reaches over to help steady Kent, who almost flies backward when the pickaxe comes out of the wall.

KENT  
Yep. So tell me, we just have to  
know: what's it like to actually  
sleep?

LELAND  
Pretty nice, actually.

KENT  
I think I'd like one of these  
"terminal illnesses".

LELAND  
Wouldn't we all.

The two start to work.

KENT  
So… I saw your son yesterday.

Leland freezes.

LELAND  
Don't call him that.

KENT  
What? Your son?

LELAND  
Yeah. Don't. He is not my son.

KENT  
What? Why not?

Leland begins to hack at the wall again.

LELAND  
I don't deserve to be that kid's father.

KENT  
You could at least try to be.

LELAND  
Kind of late now.

KENT  
I get it. You've given up. You  
gave up on all of us.

MANAGER  
Leland James Hawkins?

Leland turns to come face-to-face with a scrupulous looking alien: the level manager.

LELAND  
Yes?

MANAGER  
"Sir". I should like a word  
with you, Mr. Hawkins. Bring  
whatever you have with you, if  
you'd please.

LELAND  
Oh… sir, yes, sir.

The manager turns on his heel and begins to walk away. Leland drops the pickaxe and sweeps up his knapsack, slinging it over his shoulder. He follows the manager.

INT. COAL MINES – MANAGER'S OFFICE

Leland watches the manager rummage through a file drawer. The manager snaps up, clutching a file.

MANAGER  
(grumbling)  
Here we are, then.

The manager brings the file down on his desk with a snap and flips it open.

MANAGER  
Now, Mr. Hawkins, you are aware  
you have been on sick leave for  
two weeks?

LELAND  
(quickly)  
Of course, sir.

MANAGER  
Don't get smart. Now, I understand  
you are currently entitled to the  
ownership of a property you've  
renovated into an inn, am I not  
mistaken?

LELAND  
No, that's perfectly correct, sir.

MANAGER  
And how profitable would you say  
that has been for you?

LELAND  
Profitable enough, sir.

MANAGER  
Enough to sustain during your sick  
leave?

LELAND  
Again, just enough, sir.

MANAGER  
I see. Tell me, do you have any  
family you are currently supporting?

LELAND  
My wife and son, sir.

The manager nodded and began to scribble in the files.

LELAND  
Sir, may I ask what this  
is all about?

The manager looks up and puts his hand on the file.

MANAGER  
I'm releasing you, Mr. Hawkins.  
You need not return.

LELAND  
I… I'm what?

MANAGER  
Released. Expunged. Fired.  
Need I continue?

LELAND  
I… you can't… why?

MANAGER  
Well if you want it sugar-coated,  
Mr. Hawkins, you are not needed  
here anymore. Your level is to be  
closed off by noon tomorrow, and  
we honestly do not have a place  
for you.

LELAND  
But sir… Christmas is in a couple  
days… what am I supposed to do?

MANAGER  
That is your problem, Mr. Hawkins.  
Not mine.

Leland stares off at the floor for a moment.

LELAND  
Sir… what about my wages?

MANAGER  
Wages? For what, pray tell? You  
haven't been here in a fortnight.

LELAND  
Well, actually, Jim… my son…  
came here yesterday and filled  
my shift.

The manager pauses, grimacing.

MANAGER  
Oh, very well.

He pulls open a drawer, counts some coins into a pouch, and flings it at Leland.

LELAND  
Thank you, sir.

MANAGER  
Good day, Mr. Hawkins.

EXT. DOPPLER SCHOOL – PLAYGROUND

POQUITO  
Good morning, Jimmy!

Jim looks up at Poquito's smiling face.

JIM  
(muttering)  
Morning, Poquito.

Poquito catches sight of a bruise on Jim's cheek.

POQUITO  
Jimmy! What happened? Are you  
okay? Oh… did your plan work?

JIM  
I'm alright. Nothing happened.  
Nothing at all.

Jim sits down on the edge of the sandbox, touching his cheek gingerly. Poquito sits next to him.

JIM  
Nothing's changed… Mom's even  
more worried 'bout me, and Dad  
just hates me more. I've just  
messed everything up.

POQUITO  
I wish I coulda been with you.  
I hate to say it, but it's not  
as if my dad didn't warn you.

JIM  
I know… I'm so confused…

Jim toes the ground, watching the other kids run around.

JIM  
(continuing)  
I've tried everything, and I  
just can't fix it. And now that  
I've been to the mines… Poquito,  
I can't go back. I never want  
to go through that again. I  
can't. I won't.

POQUITO  
Sorry I'm not of much help,  
Jimmy, but perhaps you don't  
have to. You're always welcome  
to come work with me and my dad.

Jim smiles weakly.

JIM  
Thanks… you just can't imagine  
what it was like. It was dark,  
and cold, and cramped, and-

SAMSON  
- Perfect for a scab like you.

Poquito and Jim look up see Samson, flanked by Thomas and Bleacher. Jim frowns.

JIM  
What do you want, Samson?

SAMSON  
Oh, I couldn't help overhearing.  
So is that why you were gone  
yesterday? Taking up the trade  
and following in Daddy's footsteps?  
How touching.

Thomas laughs; Bleacher snorts.

JIM  
Leave me alone, you guys.

Samson frowns.

SAMSON  
You can't tell me what to do. Why  
can't you just take a hint,  
Hawkins? You belong at the mines,  
along with your wash-up of an old  
man. I'm surprised you've lasted  
this long.

Jim grits his teeth.

JIM  
Shut up about my dad.

SAMSON  
What'd you say?

JIM  
I said…

Jim jumps to his feet, so he and Samson are looking eye-to-eye.

JIM  
(continuing)  
Shut up about my dad. Just  
shut up.

Jim gives Samson a violent shove in the chest. Samson stumbles backwards, eyes wide. The playground activity slows as the children begin to notice Samson and Jim. Samson starts to laugh.

SAMSON  
Woah! You want a fight, Hawkins?

Samson taps Jim on the shoulder. Jim hesitates. Samson shakes his head and makes to turn his back on Jim.

SAMSON  
No matter what, you'll always be  
a worthless cur with no future.

Jim swings his fist, colliding with the side of Samson's face. Samson tumbles to the ground, Jim falling next to him. Jim continues to swing at Samson. The children start to shout and run over. Poquito gets lost in the crowd. Samson's surprise wears off and he throws Jim off, pinning him to the ground. He starts to pummel Jim. Samson swings his fist back and his arm is caught by a hand. Samson is pulled back; his lip is split, and blood is pouring from Jim's nose. Samson struggles against the hands holding him back. Jim looks up to see Leland holding Samson's arms. The schoolteacher comes running over. The children disperse.

SCHOOLTEACHER  
(wailing)  
James, what is the meaning of this?

SAMSON  
I didn't do nothing, Miss!  
Hawkins just swung at me, honest!

LELAND  
(growling)  
And what, your fist just found its  
way to his face?

JIM  
He's lying! You should have heard  
what he said!

Jim wipes the blood off his face with the back of his hand.

SCHOOLTEACHER  
Now boys, enough of this! Honestly,  
I'm ashamed of you both. Never  
would I have expected something  
like this from you, James.

Samson and Jim glare at each other; Jim looks away.

SCHOOLTEACHER  
(continuing)  
I can't imagine what would have  
happened if your father hadn't  
shown up.

Samson's eyes grow wide and he struggles out of Leland's grip, shuffling away. Jim sneers. The schoolteacher sighs and glances at Samson.

SCHOOLTEACHER  
I am going to have to talk to  
your father about this, Samson.  
Regardless of whoever started  
this… this nonsense, I want you  
both to apologize.

SAMSON AND JIM  
Sorry.

SCHOOLTEACHER  
Mr. Hawkins, may I have a word  
with you?

LELAND  
Of course.

He looks at Jim, who quickly looks down at the ground.

LELAND  
Stay put, Jim, I'll be right back.

JIM  
(mumbling)  
Yessir.

Jim and Samson are left standing alone, watching Leland and the schoolteacher walk off. Samson grins.

SAMSON  
Great going, Hawkins. Never knew  
you had it in you.

JIM  
I'm not a coward. And my dad is  
not a… a wash-up.

Samson folds his arms.

SAMSON  
Alright, okay. You know… if you  
ever need someone to help with  
that hook of yours… well, you're  
welcome to join us.

Jim looks at Samson skeptically.

JIM  
You serious? I thought you  
hated me.

SAMSON  
Well… maybe I did, but that was  
before you almost socked me out.  
I think you could be really great,  
just like one of us. Whaddya say,  
Hawkins? You in?

Samson holds out his hand. Jim stares at Samson's hand, then shakes his head.

JIM  
No thanks, Samson. I'm not like  
you guys.

Samson smirks.

SAMSON  
Not yet.

EXT. MONTRESSOR – BENBOW – SUNSET

Jim's tunic flaps in the wind as the longboat heads back towards the Benbow Inn. Jim shivers against the side of the boat. He looks out over the edge at the sun setting below the horizon, casting everything a firey hue. Jim glances sidelong at Leland, who is sitting by the tiller with his chin propped up on his knuckle, looking pensively at the sky. It is silent with the exception of the crackle of the solar sail in the wind.

EXT. BENBOW INN – DOCK

The engines die and the sails slacken as the longboat pulls up next to the dock. Leland jumps out and ties the longboat to a bollard. He hesitates, then starts to walk off. Jim is still sitting in the longboat. He looks around and sees that Leland has left his pack in the boat. He reaches for it, but shrinks back. Grabbing his books, Jim runs after Leland.

INT. BENBOW INN – DINING ROOM

The inside of the inn is just as fiery as the outside with the stoves and the candles lit. Sarah is standing at the cooking stove. She turns away and brushes hair from her eyes as Jim and Leland enter. She stares at them for a moment, then turns back to the stove.

SARAH  
Mrs. Hemming dropped by an hour  
ago. She brought some of her  
Zerellian stew… if you're hungry,  
it should be ready in about  
twenty minutes.

Leland stares at her back, then heads up the stairs. We hear a door slam shut somewhere upstairs. Jim watches this for a moment, then goes over to Sarah. He sets his books on a table near her and climbs into a chair. He swings his legs and traces his finger along the grain on the table.

JIM  
Mom? Momma?

SARAH  
Hmm?

JIM  
If… if you knew something about  
me, something bad… would you be  
mad at me?

Sarah looks at Jim.

SARAH  
Why? What did you do?

JIM  
You have to promise not to get  
mad.

SARAH  
Why? Tell me, Jim.

JIM  
Promise first!

SARAH  
All right, I promise! Now, what  
is it?

Jim hesitates.

JIM  
You promise?

SARAH  
I promise.

JIM  
… I hit Samson at school today.

SARAH  
You what?

JIM  
It wasn't my fault, I swear! You  
should have heard what he said!  
It was horrible!

SARAH  
So you hit him? Jim…

JIM  
He hit me back!

SARAH  
That doesn't make it right! You  
don't hit people, Jim, no matter  
what. I thought you knew better  
than that!

JIM  
But I hate him, Mom! He says  
mean things. It hurts! I want  
him to hurt, too.

SARAH  
Jim!

JIM  
(shouting)  
You said you wouldn't get mad!  
You promised! You promised!

Sarah stares at him.

SARAH  
That's right, I promised. I'm  
sorry… Jim, I'm so sorry… I'm  
just disappointed. That's all.  
I never expected to feel that  
way about you.

JIM  
I know, Mom, I'm sorry… I tried.

Sarah looks away and notices the stew is boiling over. She quickly shuts off the stove.

SARAH  
Are you hungry?

JIM  
Yeah! … Please.

Sarah ladles some stew into a bowl. Jim slips out of his chair and hurries over.

SARAH  
Now, you'll need to be very  
careful with this.

Sarah hands the bowl and spoon to Jim.

SARAH  
(continuing)  
You should let  
it cool for a moment, it's still  
pretty hot.

JIM  
'Kay.

Jim gingerly takes the bowl and spoon over to the table. He sits and watches it, swinging his legs again. Sarah smiles. Her smile fades when we hear footsteps coming down the stairs. She looks over and we see Leland pulling on a coat. He grabs his hat and heads for the door.

SARAH  
Leland? Where are you going?

LELAND  
Out.

SARAH  
Out? Out where?

LELAND  
Can't say for certain.

SARAH  
Well, when will you be back?

LELAND  
I don't know.

JIM  
Mom…

SARAH  
Jim, take your soup to your room,  
your father and I need to talk.

JIM  
But…

SARAH  
Now, Jim.

Surprised, Jim grabs his bowl and runs for the stairs. We hear his footsteps going up the stairs and a door click shut upstairs.

SARAH  
Leland, what is going on? First  
Jim and now you? I don't know what  
to think anymore.

Upstairs, the door to Jim's room creaks open. We see him poke his head out, then crawl to the railing. He wraps his hands around the bars and looks down at Sarah and Leland.

LELAND  
I'm sorry, Sarah. It's just out  
of my hands.

SARAH  
What is? If this is your choice,  
then it is clearly all in your  
hands…

LELAND  
Oh, that's not what I mean…  
Sarah, I was released today.  
I was told not to come back.

SARAH  
… What does that mean?

LELAND  
(snaps)  
It means I'm out of a job.  
Permanently. It's done.

SARAH  
What? Why?

LELAND  
I don't know, Sarah, but as  
far as I see it, I'm not needed  
here anymore.

SARAH  
There must be some mistake…

LELAND  
There's no mistake. I have the  
paperwork.

SARAH  
So it's over for good, then.

LELAND  
I guess.

SARAH  
So you're leaving? Why?

LELAND  
Just like I said, I'm not  
needed anymore. By anyone.

JIM  
(whispering)  
No… no… I need you, Daddy…

SARAH  
That's not true and you know it,  
Leland. This inn needs you. Your  
family needs you!

LELAND  
Oh really, it does? I'm what it  
needs? Funny, because I've  
gotten the complete opposite  
impression. The only reason  
we're starving and this 'family'  
is falling apart is because of  
me.

SARAH  
Leland…!

LELAND  
No, don't patronize me! Don't  
even! Ever since we met I've  
been nothing but your problem.  
Your father saw that, but I  
certainly didn't. No. I had  
everything under control then.  
I had plans; I was going to get  
somewhere. And then you had  
Jim…

SARAH  
(hissing)  
Don't you bring him into this…

LELAND  
What in God's name was I  
supposed to do, Sarah? I was 19  
and all of a sudden I had this  
kid to support…

SARAH  
You're not the only one who had  
to go through that, Leland! I  
was 17, remember? I gave birth  
to him! He's my son, and yours!  
He has nothing to do with this…

LELAND  
He has everything to do with this!  
Because of me your son has to live  
with a father like I am! Because  
of me he has no food, no future,  
and no friends. It was because of  
me he went to the mines, and I  
was the reason he was fighting at  
school.

SARAH  
And you're leaving because of him?

LELAND  
Damn it, Sarah, I'm leaving for him!  
You'll be better off anyway!

SARAH  
Just shut up, Leland! You're  
horrible! I can't believe this…

LELAND  
Don't tell me to shut up! If you  
think for one minute…

JIM  
(shouting)  
Stop! Stop it! Stop fighting!

LELAND  
(screaming)  
Shut up, Jim! Stay out of this!

The inn falls silent, Sarah and Leland staring up at Jim. Sarah's face is flushed. Leland's expression fades from rage to surprise.

LELAND  
Jim… I…

Jim flinches. With a sob he turns and runs back to his room, slamming the door. We hear the shatter of the soup bowl being knocked over and the muffled sound of Jim crying.

SARAH  
(muttering)  
… Heavens, what are you doing,  
Leland?

LELAND  
Look, I didn't know he was  
there, all right? I just got  
carried away, that's all. I  
didn't… I mean…

SARAH  
You know what, Leland… if this  
is what you want, then get out.  
Just get out.

Leland stares into her eyes for a moment, then looks away.

LELAND  
All right. All right, I will.

INT. JIM'S BEDROOM

Jim has his face buried in his pillow. We hear Leland's footsteps as he walks out the door and towards the dock. Jim scrambles to his feet and runs to the window. We see outside the window the flare of the longboat's engines. Jim watches as the longboat lifts into the sky. He peers closer and sees Leland look back just as the longboat catches the wind and disappears.

INT. JIM'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

Jim stirs and pushes himself off the bed. He is still in his day clothes. He glances around the room to the door, which is cracked open slightly. We hear the faint sound of whimpering sobs coming from outside the door. Jim slides off his bed and heads out the door.

Jim stands outside Sarah's room. The door is also cracked open. We see the silhouette of Sarah on her bed and hear her crying. Jim pushes the door open more and looks in.

JIM  
Mommy?

We see Sarah with her head pressed into the pillow. She barely moves at the sound of Jim's voice. Jim walks over to the bed and climbs on top.

JIM  
Mom… Mommy, please don't cry…  
please…

Sarah doesn't stop crying. In despair, Jim curls up next to her and hugs her.

JIM  
(whispering)  
Please don't cry… please don't  
cry…

Sarah stops crying. She turns and looks at him. Jim falls off her shoulders and sits on his knees. Sarah hugs him, setting her cheek on top of his head.

INT. KENT'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

With a wide yawn, Kent stumbles to the door. We hear someone knocking on the door.

KENT  
(hollering)  
Yeah, hold on, I'm coming!

Kent throws the lock, finds the doorknob, and pulls open the door. We see a man hovering in the shadows, buried in a thick coat with a pack slung over one shoulder.

KENT  
(groggily)   
Can I help you?

The man hesitates, then steps forward a bit into the light.

LELAND  
Kent?

Kent sighs.

KENT  
Leland? Good God, it's 3 in  
the morning.

LELAND  
I know.

KENT  
What happened? Wh-what are you  
doing here? You should be home  
at this hour…

LELAND  
I'll tell you in a second… do  
you mind if I come in? I've  
been walking for hours…

Kent steps aside.

KENT  
No… uh, I mean… sure, go ahead.

Leland steps into the room, swinging his pack down by the hearth. Kent closes the door and flicks on a lantern, flooding the room with light. Leland collapses into an old armchair, stretching out his legs and tilting his head back. Kent leans against a short bookcase, arms crossed.

KENT  
So? Are you going to tell me?

LELAND  
Hmm? Oh…

Leland sits forward with a sigh.

LELAND  
I don't know what to say. It's  
gone. I've lost everything now.  
My job, my wife, my son… just,  
gone.

KENT  
Why? What happened with Sarah  
and Jim?

LELAND  
(snaps)  
Nothing! I did nothing! I mean…  
no… no, it was all my fault…  
I tried to take off and Sarah  
caught me. Told her everything,  
said they'd be better off  
without me. Jim heard the whole  
thing. Sarah and I started to  
raise our voices, and Jim, he…  
tried to stop us. I couldn't  
help it, Kent, I just couldn't.  
You've heard me, I get so caught up,  
I was so torn… I yelled at him.  
Screamed at him. I shouldn't have  
said it, he shouldn't have been  
there… well, Sarah kicked me out.  
So I left.

Leland looks up at Kent.

LELAND  
Kent, I may never see them again.

KENT  
Isn't that what you wanted?

LELAND  
Yes. Of course… well, maybe… no.  
No.

KENT  
Why'd you change your mind?  
After all that, everything you  
told me before?

Leland buries his face in his hands.

LELAND  
I don't know, I… it's different  
now. All those feelings are gone  
in me, but… it's still there. In  
them. I blew it, I can't believe  
I didn't see…

KENT  
What are you going to do about it?  
You're my friend, Leland, but you  
can't live here…

LELAND  
No, no… Kent, I can't go back, I  
just can't… I'll go to Crescentia,  
find somewhere else to go… but I  
can't go back, not now, not after  
all this…

KENT  
Why not?

LELAND  
I can't face her. I can't. Not her,  
not Jim. What good would it do,  
anyway?

KENT  
A whole lot of good, if you ask me.  
Your own son handles his faults  
better than you do. He makes  
mistakes, but at least he can put  
them in the past. If you can't  
accept your mistakes, all you'll  
ever do is lose everything over  
and over again until you run  
yourself into the dust. It's  
Christmas, I'm sure they'll want  
you home. Even if you can't stay.

LELAND  
(muttering)  
I've missed so many Christmases…  
I didn't even notice.

Leland pulls something gold out of his pocket. We see a large oval locket in his hand. He stares at it.

LELAND  
I bought this ages ago, before I  
got sick… that's why I was working  
overtime every night, to pay it  
off. She'll never know…

KENT  
She doesn't need to. Just give it  
to her.

Leland sighs and leans back into the chair.

LELAND  
Easier said.

INT. BENBOW INN – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

DELBERT  
Sarah! You look terr-… ific today.

Sarah glares darkly.

SARAH  
Thank you, Delbert.

She closes the door behind him.

DELBERT  
Err, I mean, you always look  
lovely… not that I'm looking…  
but… wait, let me try that again…

Sarah smiles.

SARAH  
Just say what you mean. I look  
terrible, don't I?

DELBERT  
Well, perhaps you look, uh… a  
little more strained than usual.  
Might I pry?

Delbert folds his coat over a chair and sits down. Sarah stands above the table.

SARAH  
Oh, I just had trouble sleeping,  
that's all… no, not like that.

Delbert grins.

DELBERT  
Of course. But honestly, what is  
bothering you? I haven't seen  
you this upset since Leland fell  
ill… is it him?

SARAH  
I know you've never liked him,  
but…

Sarah sits down in a chair opposite Delbert. She folds her hands and gazes down at them.

SARAH  
Leland was released from his  
job yesterday. And… well, I guess  
he's gone.

DELBERT  
What, he just left?

SARAH  
Well, maybe he might have wanted  
to at first… maybe he has all  
along… but I told him to go. I  
just hope he's happy now.

DELBERT  
Oh… Sarah, I'm so sorry… that is  
just absurd, at Christmas! Why,  
if I saw him, I would certainly  
give him a piece of my mind…

SARAH  
No, Delbert, don't… it's fine,  
really. We'll be all right.  
Though… as much as I hate to  
admit it, I'm sorry to see him  
go. Now, when we need each other  
the most…

DELBERT  
How's Jim taking it, speaking of  
which?

SARAH  
Hard… he doesn't really understand.  
He thinks Leland's coming back.

DELBERT  
Poor boy…

SARAH  
Leland is everything to him…  
Jim's just so used to doing  
everything right, winning over  
Leland's affection was just  
another challenge for him… if  
Leland doesn't come back, he's  
failed. How is a child supposed  
to take that? I just wish…  
for once… we could spend this  
Christmas together.

For a moment the two sit in silence. Delbert suddenly stands up, gathering his coat. Sarah looks up at him in surprise.

SARAH  
Where are you going?

DELBERT  
Oh, well, you see… I just realized…  
I really should be getting back to  
the Manor. Christmas Eve, you know,  
Grandma's waiting for me…

Sarah smiles.

SARAH  
I thought you wanted to get away  
from all them.

DELBERT  
Yes, that… I'm afraid something  
has come to my attention… yes…

Delbert clears his throat.

DELBERT  
(continuing)  
I should be home for Christmas.  
With my family, a bother as they  
may be, Heavens, they're all I  
have. So… Sarah, I bid you good  
evening, and I hope to see you  
tomorrow.

SARAH  
Merry Christmas, Delbert.

Delbert waves.

DELBERT  
And a Merry Christmas to you!

Delbert leaves humming the tune of "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen".

INT. BENBOW INN – LIVING ROOM

We see a montage of a Christmas Eve celebration amongst the Inn guests, Sarah, and Jim. As the montage fades towards night, we see Jim sitting in the big window, turning an empty mug around in his hands. Patches is curled up near Jim, purring. Sarah is picking up mugs and plates. She glances over at Jim, who is gazing pensively out the window. Jim puts his hand on the window and looks up at the stars.

JIM  
(thinking)  
I don't know if anyone can hear  
me… I know I wasn't gonna ask for  
anything this Christmas… but…  
there's something I'd like. For my  
dad to come home. So I can see him.  
And tell him… I still need him. I'd  
like… I wish… Dad would come home.  
For Christmas. Please, that's all  
I want…

SARAH  
Jim? Are you all right?

JIM  
Huh?

He looks away from the window.

JIM  
Oh… yeah, Mom, I'm fine.

Sarah wraps her arms around Jim's shoulder and smiles.

SARAH  
Are you excited for Christmas  
tomorrow?

JIM  
Yeah.

SARAH  
What'd you wish for?

JIM  
Oh… nothing.

Sarah's smile fades and she looks out the window, where snowflakes are starting to fall. Patches raises her head and looks at the two inquisitively. Sarah hugs Jim and Jim holds onto Sarah's hand.

JIM  
Merry Christmas, Mom.

SARAH  
Merry Christmas, solar flare.

INT. BENBOW INN – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Jim steps down the stairs, pulling on the ends of his shirt. The guests are already up, standing or sitting around, talking and laughing. Jim glances at the Christmas tree, under which are a variety of wrapped packages. Patches is under the tree, chewing on the ribbon of one of the packages. Sarah is talking with a few of the guests, wearing dressier clothes. Her eyes wander and she catches sight of Jim. She excuses herself and goes over to him.

SARAH  
Merry Christmas, Jim.

She kneels and kisses him on the forehead. Jim sticks his tongue out and smiles.

JIM  
Who are all these presents for,  
Mom?

SARAH  
Well, I don't know! I suppose  
they must belong to someone…

JIM  
They sure do look nice. Whoever  
gets them will be real lucky.

SARAH  
They sure will. In fact… why,  
I don't believe it!

Jim hops on his toes.

JIM  
What? What is it?

SARAH  
I think there might be one for  
you here!

JIM  
A present? For me?

SARAH  
Uh-huh!

Jim begins to look wildly around the tree, inspecting the packages.

JIM  
Which one is it, Mom? Which one?  
I don't see it.

SARAH  
Keep looking!

Sarah pulls out what looks like a video camera. We see from the screen Jim looking past the camera at Sarah, holding up a big purple plush toy.

JIM  
Is this it, Mom? Is this it?

Sarah laughs.

SARAH  
Yes, that's it! Delbert brought  
it over for you last night. Do  
you like it?

JIM  
Yeah!

Jim sits by the tree, looking over his new toy.

We see a montage of the rest of the morning passing. The presents start to disappear and the guests trickle away. Finally there is just Sarah picking up the room. Jim helps, picking up bits of ribbon and paper. His hand falls on a few pine needles. He draws back, staring at the pine needles. We see a quick FLASHBACK of Jim giving Leland pine needles. Jim runs to the kitchen and stuffs the paper and ribbon into a trash can. He stands and breathes for a moment, then walks back out into the living room.

Jim glances over at the door, where Sarah is talking to someone. Jim slinks back over to tree and his toy, face darkening. Patches looks up at Jim, ribbon clenched in her mouth. The sound of the conversation at the door starts to fade in.

SARAH  
… Well I'm rather surprised to  
see you here so early, Kent. The  
party's not for another two hours.

KENT  
I hope I'm not bothering you,  
Mrs. H.

Jim glances over, curious. We see Kent dressed rather nicely, turning a cap around in his hands.

KENT  
(continuing)  
I just thought I'd come and wish  
you a merry Christmas! How are you  
doing?

Kent peers past the door and smiles at Jim. Jim smiles back.

SARAH  
We're all right, thank you.

KENT  
Just all right? But it's Christmas!  
Family, presents, mistletoe, and  
all that! You know, love and  
fellowship and…

LELAND  
For God's sake, Kent, are you  
trying to sell her a wreath?

Kent scowls as he's shoved aside by Leland.

KENT  
Yeah, yeah, I was getting to that…!

Leland steps into view beside Kent and he locks eyes with Sarah. There is a stunned silence. Leland stands awkwardly, pack in his hands.

LELAND  
I don't expect for you to forgive  
me, Sarah. And I don't expect  
anything from Jim, either. I've  
done nothing that I might be  
considered a father in his heart or  
your eyes, and I don't expect that  
I ever will. For all the best, you  
could just close the door on my  
face.

Leland pauses, as if expecting her to do so. Her grip tightens on the door, but otherwise she just stares at him.

LELAND  
(continuing)  
I know I've messed things up… I'm  
sorry it took all these years, an  
illness, a job, and all that ever  
mattered in my life to realize.  
I don't know if I can change, but  
I know that… it's Christmas. And  
what I want… is to spend it with  
you.

Sarah stands for a moment, then drops her arms to her sides. She smiles.

SARAH  
You're late.

Leland sighs in relief and takes her hand.

LELAND  
I'm sorry.

Kent laughs.

KENT  
Mrs. Hawkins, you got to stop  
losing your boys! I can't be  
returning them all the time, you  
know.

Jim scrambles off the floor and runs for Leland.

JIM  
Daddy! Dad!

Leland grins down at Jim and lifts him up.

LELAND  
Hey, solar flare! So what did  
you see in the stars last night?

Jim shakes his head.

JIM  
Doesn't matter.

Jim starts to cry happily. They all go inside and we see the shut door of the inn, snow falling in front of it.

INT. BENBOW INN – JIM'S BEDROOM - SIX MONTHS LATER

We hear a door slam. Jim sits up abruptly and looks out the window. We see Leland heading towards the docks. Jim flies out of bed and scrambles down the stairs. He runs after Leland. We see Leland boarding a ship just before it casts off. Jim reaches the end of the dock just as the ship pulls away. He reaches out but the ship disappears into the sun. The screen fills with white.

END.


End file.
